The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A variety of door handle assemblies are known in the art to selectively secure a door relative to a door frame. In particular, door frame assemblies having push-pull operation are known. However, it would be desirable for a new door handle assembly with push-pull operation having a door latch mechanism providing independent operation of opposing door handles, adjustable translation of door handle motion to latch displacement, and/or a relatively compact configuration.